Happy Synthesizer
by Dale Z. Larmint
Summary: One-Shot featuring Gumi, Luka, Rin and Gakupo. It's a very short slice of life thing.


**Happy Synthesizer**

It was a warm sunny day, and playing in their yard was not an uncommon thing to do. The grass was dry, and the shade under the tall white bark trees was comfortable.

A blonde haired child with pale pearl white skin screamed in delight as she kicked her new "horse" demanding to go faster. Her turquoise eyes sparkled happily, as she tugged at the green mane of her riding plaything.

"Run faster! Faster!" She giggled, holding a stick in her hand and pointing it high in the sky. "I am the brave handsome knight rescuing my princess!"

With a heavy sigh and a grin, her "horse" did her best impression of a whinny, and began to run around.

Not far off from the two sat a young pink haired woman under the shade of a tree with history. She laughed at the sight, making the "horse" glare at her.

"Not funny Luka." The horse ran past her, grumbling.

"Aw come on Gumi it's cute! Or shall I call you horse now?"Luka laughed.

Gumi rolled her eyes sarcastically, and continued to gallop with the child on her back. "Hey Rin, who are you saving your Princess from?"

Rin stopped kicking Gumi in the face and blinked. "From the pirate duke….duh."

Gumi laughed, and slowly pulled Rin down and knelt in front of her. Rin protested at first, worried that their game was over before the big finale, but Gumi only grinned mischievously and beckoned the child to come closer.

"I have an idea…" Gumi whispered. Rin smiled back and listened hard at Gumi's idea, gasping at first at the thought of it, but smiled directly at Luka soon after, making her suspicious.

"What are you telling her?" Luka asked, a hidden worry behind her tone.

Gumi noticed her tone, her eyes quickly flashing with sadness and then back in a playful manner. "Don't worry, it's all part of the game!" She called out. Bending down once again to pick up her "knight," Gumi lifted up Rin and faced the direction of Luka.

"What…."Luka slowly stood up, raising her brows.

The "horse" hoofed the grass, grumbling, and whinnying, impatient for her knight's orders.

"CHAAAAAAAAARGE!" Rin finally cried, pointing her stick at Luka.

"HEY WAIT-" Luka yelled, and turned to make a run for it.

Gumi laughed and ran faster, with little Rin bobbing up and down behind her laughing the whole way. "KILL THE DUKE! WE MUST SAVE THE PRINCESS!"

"AAAAAAAH!" Luka screamed, half from fear of what they might do, and half pretending.

With a sudden crash, of all three of them, Gumi and Rin tackled Luka, sending her flying. Rin giggled as she tightly hugged Luka, with Gumi panting out of breath on top of her.

"How do we kill the duke?" Rin looked up innocently at Gumi.

"Well, there was a sword in the story, but we don't want to hurt your mother." Gumi grinned at the disapproving Luka. Rin nodded, thinking what they should do about their victim.

"But…we can tickle the duke!"Gumi said with a glint in her eye, and at this Luka protested.

"Wait! No don't-" Luka was cut off with a fit of laughter as both Rin and Gumi tickled her.

Gumi, knowing her weak points from experience, tickled Luka's sides making her kick away blushing heavily.

Finally after a few minutes of torture, Gumi stopped and sat on the grass. Rin continued to tickle Luka, and at this, Luka picked up Rin and returned the tickle torture to her.  
She squealed, "Nooo Mommy! The knight is supposed to win!" Luka stopped with a smile and hugged her daughter. "Ok, ok."

"I bet you regret me giving her the storybook for her birthday don't you?" Gumi grinned at Luka.

She turned to look at Gumi with a playful glare, "Well I do now."

Rin began to hum on her mother's chest, closing her eyes ready for a nap. "I love you Mommy." She squeezed her arms and kissed her mother's chin. Gumi watched the two, feeling that small pang of pain in her heart again, as Luka squeezed her daughter and kissed the top of her blonde head. "I love you too my little mouse."

Rin opened her eyes and looked at Gumi this time. "I love you too Gumi!"

Gumi widened her eyes, not able to speak for a moment. It was the first time Rin ever said that to her, the first time anyone said it to her in a long time. Luka noted her reaction, and nodded slowly as if to say it was ok.

"Me too Rin." she mumbled.

"Gumiiiiii. You have to say it too!" Rin pouted, sitting up from Luka's arms. Gumi blushed lightly, and answered quietly, "I love you too Rin." It was beginning to be hard to hold back her tears in her eyes.

It was even harder when Rin hopped from her mother's arms to kiss Gumi's cheek, and settle in for a hug. Luka placed a hand on Gumi's shoulder in comfort.

It was too much for Gumi, and finally after many years she blurted out the four words she had wanted to say. "I love you Luka."

Rin looked up happily at her mother and Gumi, but was confused for a moment at what she saw between them. Why did her mother look so sad, and why was Gumi beginning to cry? She didn't like it one bit.

"I'm sorry Gumi , but I can't-." Luka began to say until Gumi leaned over as if to kiss her.  
Luka shook her head and moved her face away.

Hurt at this, Gumi wiped her tears. "I know, I just wanted you to know." Rin looked up at her mother and then back at Gumi. "Mommy, you have to say it back. It's the rules." She smiled hopeful to make the two people she loved happy, not understanding what was going on.

Gumi laughed gently, "It's not that simple Rin…she doesn't-" This time, she was cut off with a light kiss from Luka.  
Gumi blushed and mumbled, "Hey that's my move…"  
Luka smiled gently, remembering their past. "I do love you Gumi. But you know…" She leaned away.

Gumi nodded, "Yes, right…I have bad timing." She laughed half heartedly and Rin nodded contently closing her eyes for a nap.

"Rin! Luka! Are you guys out here?!" A man with long lavender hair called out. Luka stood up with Rin in her arms, and the blonde child turned to look and smiled. "Daddy!" She called out, jumping down to the grass.  
Luka stopped her from running before Rin could greet her father. "Don't tell Daddy what happened ok?"

Gumi laughed, "Yeah don't tell Gakupo, else I won't be able to play with you anymore."

Rin sighed , "Okay….." before running and jumping into her father's arms.

* * *

**A/N:** Just a little one-shot guys :3  
Maybe I'll write an actual story with these two? Hmmm...tell me what you think!


End file.
